


Légère variation du chapitre 7

by Kelorus



Series: The Tale of Bilbo Baggins, son of Valkorion, Futur emperor of Arda [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: Bilbon n'est pas dupe, et se doute qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se chamailler.





	Légère variation du chapitre 7

« Comment vous avez fait pour rater deux poneys ? » Demanda alors le hobbit, le ton plein de reproches.

A ces mots, les deux nains rougirent honteusement. Kili prit vite la parole.

« On était très fatigué, et on pensait que rien n’arriverait si on dormait un peu. » Balbutia-t-il.

Bilbon repéra facilement le mensonge, il arqua alors un sourcil en direction des deux nains.

« Vraiment ? Bizarrement, je n’en crois pas un traitre mot. » Répondit le hobbit, « Je veux la vérité, maintenant ! »

Les deux nains rougirent de plus belle. Bilbon décida de les observer plus attentivement. Il remarqua alors le haut froissé de Kili, sa ceinture non serrée et des feuilles dans ses cheveux. De son côté, Fili avaient les cheveux complètement en bataille, les pommettes rouges, et ne cessait de gesticuler avec un léger sourire en coin. Bilbon avait beau être vierge, il n’était pas pour autant ignorant. En quelques secondes, il comprit la situation. Il se mit alors à sourire d’un air goguenard.

« Dis-moi Kili » Commença-t-il, « Tu n’as pas trop mal au bas du dos ? Je dois avouer que ce sol n’est pas très confortable, et encore moins lorsque l’on y est pressé. »

Les deux nains rougirent de plus belle.

« Je…Ça ne vous dégoûte pas ? Je veux dire, on est frère et… » Dit alors Fili.

Bilbon l’interrompit alors,

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. L’amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Par contre, va falloir vite retrouver ces poneys, sinon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour tout expliquer à votre oncle. »

Immédiatement après, les deux frères se raidirent, apeurés par la réaction possible de leur oncle. Quelques secondes après, des pas lourds furent entendus. Les trois individus se cachèrent derrière un tronc d’arbre. C’est alors qu’ils virent un troll des montagnes avec deux poneys.

« Vous avez raté un troll de deux tonnes ? Franchement, vous deviez être à fond dans votre copulation pour ne pas remarquer un troll de trois mètres qui fait trembler le sol en marchant ! » Leur chuchota Bilbon, un regard courroucé sur le visage.

Encore une fois, les deux nains rougirent, puis ils blanchirent en comprenant les implications. Des trolls des montagnes se trouvaient près de leur camp. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le troll, le suivant discrètement, accompagnés de Bilbon. Ils finirent par le suivre dans une petite clairière où il y avait deux autres trolls, dont un avec un napperon en train de cuisiner un ragoût.


End file.
